Ben Moon ft. Veela - Majesty
Lyrics It's not enough Ce n'est pas assez I've given up J'ai abandonnée They're wielding guns Ils brandissent leurs fusils We've been taken over Nous sommes dépassés Uncetain hooves Des sabots incertains Let instinct choose Laissez l'instinct choisir Their every move to leave Chacun de leurs mouvements qui Us cornered Nous laissent acculés I know it's true Je sais que c'est vrai Our sweat and blood Notre sueur et notre sang And armoured skirts crimson Et nos jupes écarlates blindées Story book pretty soldiers Livres d'histoire de jolis soldats As we grow up Conne nous grandissons There's nothing left Il ne reste plus rien Bow and arrow in hand Arc et flèche en main Stand up, follow orders. Se lever, suivre les ordres How cruel have we become Comment sommes nous devenus aussi cruels To know what we have done Savoir ce que nous avons fait Tomorrow, another one, "Dear, Demain, encore un "Cher, you're not here." tu n'est pas là". We watched them leave Nous les regardons partir Leave our homes - (Forgettable) Quitter leur maison (Oubliable) We embrace steel and now we know Nous embrassons le fer et maintenant nous savons That we have control. Que nous avons le contrôle. Refrain Orient maid, free our souls Servante de l'Orient, libère nos âmes (Feel the drums and they hum so loud (Ressentir les tambours et ils fredonnent si fort Shooting guns from a one man crowd) Des tirs de fusils depuis une foule d'homme) Geisha of Blades, wise and cold Geisha des lames, sage et froide (No fun and no love and not proud (Pas d'amusement ni d'amour ni de fierté What they've done to a lover's home town) De ce qu'ils ont fait à une ville natale d'amoureux) How cruel have I become Comment suis-je devenu aussi cruel To know what I've done De savoir ce que j'ai fait Tomorrow, another, "Dear, Demain, encore un "Cher you're not here." Tu n'es pas là" And how we feel, no one can know - (Identical) Et comment nous nous sentons, personne ne peut le savoir (Identique) Our virtues close and personal Nos vertus proches et personnelles So we have control. Alors nous avons le contrôle Refrain Sister of Blades, take my soul Sœur d'arme, prend mon âme (Feel the drums and they hum so loud (Ressentir les tambours et ils fredonnent si fort Shooting guns from a one man crowd) Des tirs de fusils depuis une foule d'homme) Release my pain, one handed blow Libère ma douleur, d'un unique coup de main (No fun and no love and not proud (Pas d'amusement ni d'amour ni de fierté What they've done to a lover's home town) De ce qu'ils ont fait à une ville natale d'amoureux) Pont I'll be your leader to the other side Je serais votre chef de l'autre côté Now we ride, inclined, to die Maintenant, nous montons sur nos chevaux, prêtes à, mourir Women like us, I've come to find Les femmes comme nous, j'ai fini par comprendre Are seldom blind to life's many horrors Sont rarement habitués aux horreurs de la vie In strength they trust, and keep in mind Dans la force qu'elles croient, et gardent en mémoire The people lost and left behind Les personnes perdues et laissées derrière Refrain Orient maid, free our souls Servante de l'Orient, libère nos âmes (Feel the drums and they hum so loud (Ressentir les tambours et ils fredonnent si fort Shooting guns from a one man crowd) Des tirs de fusils depuis une foule d'homme) Geisha of Blades, wise and cold Geisha des lames, sage et froide (No fun and no love and not proud (Pas d'amusement ni d'amour ni de fierté What they've done to a lover's home town) De ce qu'ils ont fait à une ville natale d'amoureux) Sister of Blades, take my soul Sœur d'arme, prend mon âme (Feel the drums and they hum so loud (Ressentir les tambours et ils fredonnent si fort Shooting guns from a one man crowd) Des tirs de fusils depuis une foule d'homme) Release my pain, one handed blow Libère ma douleur, d'un unique coup de main (No fun and no love and not proud (Pas d'amusement ni d'amour ni de fierté What they've done to a lover's home town) De ce qu'ils ont fait à une ville natale d'amoureux) It's just a game, not a war Ce n'est qu'un jeu, pas une guerre (Feel the drums and they hum so loud (Ressentir les tambours et ils fredonnent si fort Shooting guns from a one man crowd) Des tirs de fusils depuis une foule d'homme) We cannot gain as we lose more Nous ne pouvons gagner, alors que nous perdons tant (No fun and no love and not proud (Pas d'amusement ni d'amour ni de fierté What they've done to a lover's home town) De ce qu'ils ont fait à une ville natale d'amoureux) Interprétation Comme cité par l'artiste, cette chanson s'est inspirée de la mort de Nakano Takeko, combattante japonaise durant la bataille d'Aizu. Touchée d'une balle, elle demanda alors à sa sœur de la tuer plutôt que d'être capturer par l'ennemi. ici, on évoque un champ de bataille où le narrateur (à la première personne) est avec son bataillon, décimé par l'ennemi. La peur balaie alors la réflexion, l’instinct reprendre le dessus. On trouve aussi une touche d'humour noire qui montre l'absurdité de la guerre avec "pretty soldiers". La guerre change les esprits, et dans le chaos, le narrateur ne se rend plus vraiment compte des sacrifices faits pour tenter de gagner cette guerre. Elle s'évoque d'abord avec ses compagnes, avant de se désigner par "Je". Cela montre que chaque soldate sait pertinemment qu'une de ses sœurs d'armes va tomber au combat mas malgré tout, elles continuent de se battre pour les personnes mortes qui leurs étaient chères. On note que c'est dans leur mémoire que ces femmes puisent leur force. La mort de Nakano est évoqué dans la 2ème partie du refrain où elle demande à une sœur d'arme de l'achever. Quelque part, cette mort la délivre de tous ses maux. Le triste constat de cette guerre est fait à la fin : aucun camp ne peut prétendre en sortir vainqueur face aux sacrifices qu'ils ont fait, bien trop lourds pour juste "un jeu". Catégorie:Ben Moon